


A Boy and His Dog

by HeresToTheFuture



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, M/M, Out of Character, Post-Apocalypse, Slow Build, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-27
Updated: 2015-06-27
Packaged: 2018-04-06 11:25:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4219920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeresToTheFuture/pseuds/HeresToTheFuture
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren had heard the whispers, the tales and the stories of Utopia. A safe haven. Away from the struggling remnants of humanity.</p>
<p>All he had to do was get there.</p>
<p>A journey to Utopia and all the  people he meets on his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Boy and His Dog

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't keep this idea out of my head and had to get it down. I haven't given up on my other fic! I tag more the further along I get.
> 
> See you on the other side.

I was running. I always seemed to be running these days. Either it was away from something or to something else. The feeling of my legs burning, feet pounding, my chest becoming tighter with each breath was becoming all too familiar. I felt alive. Adrenaline surging through my veins as each step rocketing me forward.  
The sun was being to sink, casting the barren land in an orange glow. The old road I was running on had cracked with age causing me to constantly pay attention to each step I took. I managed a quick glance to Mikasa to see how she was faring with the unforgiving terrain.

  
Her steel grey eyes met mine briefly, before staring forward determinedly, her tongue lolling of her mouth. I smiled watching her keep pace with me, her four legs pounding the ground. The setting sun highlighted her light caramel fur, her ears twitching at the shrieking and roaring engines behind us. I glanced back to see how close they were, noticing their large obnoxious motorbikes and cars were struggling against the fractured road. This was where Mikasa and I thrived. We could always lose them when given the room to run. The Smilers were more trouble than most and somehow they always found us.

  
I had managed to avoid them for months. They loved the chase and I gave them the best one they’d seen. I glanced over my shoulder again, noticing they had crept up close enough so I could see their painted lips exaggerating their laughing mouths. They certainly lived up to their name. I’d only been up close to three of them once and that was enough for a life time.

  
Two impossibly tall men whose limbs trembled and shook, quietly grinning. One blonde girl with startling bright blue eyes blown wide with madness, unable to stop cackling. It was only then I realised their smiles weren’t just paint but drawn on with blood. That was the second time I was shot.

  
Since then they’ve hounded me, desperate for a taste. I pushed harder, setting a crippling pace I knew I couldn’t keep. I could see the light of the small town ahead. All I had to do was reach it and I’d be safe for one more night. Even the Smilers knew better than to start attacking the strong holds. My breath was becoming ragged but I couldn’t stop my face breaking into a grin.

  
“Nearly there Mikasa,” I wheezed. She barked in answer, hurting forwards, her red neckerchief fluttering in the wind.

  
It was then I saw two figures appearing from the various rocks, pulling tight a cord across the road. I stopped running and bent backwards, using the momentum to skid underneath it. I kicked up lose stone and dust as I sailed below the cable that probably would cut my head clean off. I felt it graze along my cheek, drawing blood to the surface. My foot caught on a crack in the road sending me tumbling forwards with a yelp. Mikasa ran to my side, trying to lick at my blooded cheek.

  
“I’m fine, but you’d probably best get ready for a fight,” I said pulling myself up and grabbing my cross bow, pushing my goggles into my dust caked hair. She growled in confirmation, turning to the cars that stopped behind us. I held up the cross bow, shifting my aim from one Smiler to the next as they whooped and hollered, revving their roaring engines to deafening levels.

 

One of the car doors opened and the blonde girl from before jumped out.

“Put it down kid. We’ve got you pinned. Even you can’t outrun us from this close,” she giggled, her arms showing the slighted of tremors as she skipped towards me.

“I’m alright thanks,” I replied focusing my weapon on her, hearing the clicks of guns being focused on me. She was right. I couldn’t get up to speed in time to make it to the settlement. I was so close I could almost taste the delicious safety.

“Come on Eren! We’ve been after you for years and I outsmarted you! We are titans of the world! Just put the weapon down. I don’t like eating and finding a bullet half way through my meal.” She grinned wide, her drawn on smile making it grotesque. Her blonde hair was pulled back in a sensible bun but that seemed to be the only thing sane about her. Her clothes were thrown haphazardly on, no sense in the madness. She had somehow sunk further into her wild mind, her shoulders twitching in excitement.

“Oh yeah? How accurate are you with those guns?” I smirked, seeing their shaking limbs attempting to hold still and keep their gun trained on me. The girl bared her red stained teeth at me.

“Accurate enough. You of all people should remember that,” she snarled, her demented eyes darting to my hip. “Would you like a reminder?”

The Smilers howled causing chills to run through my body, the two giant men from before jumped off their motorbike, edging closer, guns lightly shaking in their hands.

“Damn we’re in a tight spot,” I whisper out the side of my mouth to Mikasa. Her hackles were higher than I’d ever seen them making her appear larger than ever, her ear flat to her head as she bred her teeth, growls rumbling through her. She tilted her head at me and let out a quiet whine.

“How could I forget? We don’t know what they do though and I wanted to save them for a special occasion…” I trailed off as she snorted through her nose, “I suppose you’re right.” I sighed, pulling my goggles back on.

“What the hell are you muttering about Jaeger?” The girl barked at me as the Smilers closed around me.

I calmly placed my crossbow at my feet, my arms up in peace.

“Ah good boy. I can’t help but wonder if your eyes taste like the ocean,” she mused, tilting her head at me, tapping her chin with a leather clad finger.

I quickly dropped my hands behind my head, dragging a match across my belt and swiftly lighting the object from the top of my rucksack, its old faded wrapping reading firework. I launched it at the closest Smilers, showering them in gold sparks as the sun dipped below the horizon. I whistled through my teeth, turned tail and ran. I could hear the confused shouting, engines thundering to life and the spatter of gun fire as I lit the second, third and fourth fire work, throwing them without looking back. Each one sparked a different colour in my hand, almost pulling me into a trance. Mikasa was equally surprised, my cross bow firmly gripped in her mouth, eyes wide in wonderment. I began sprinting faster, trying to build as much speed as possible, forcing my legs into a regular pattern despite the powerful ache that demanded I stop.

“Certainly didn’t expect them to be so pretty,” I remarked, gazing behind me as the smoke intensified the gold, green and red sparks amongst the cars beaming head lights.

“We’ve got to find more of these,” I shouted to Mikasa over the ear-splitting noise and bullets whipping passed my head. I reached into my back pack for the last time. This one took me a while to decipher the label when I first found it, something about being ‘the big one’ and ‘not being safe for children’. I lit the fuse and pointed the stick towards the approaching cars. It shot off, leaving a trail of sparks. I dropped the stick with a shout, cradling my burnt hand to my body as I gazed after ‘the big one’. It wedged itself into the girl’s care engine and exploded in a shower of lilac and gold stars, setting the bonnet ablaze. It came to a screeching halt, shouts of fury and venom as it completely cut off the other Smilers with explosions of red, illuminating the surreal grins.

I turned to the town with a beam, throwing my head back and laughing to the rising moon. Even Mikasa let out a muffled chuckle from behind my cross bow. I finally reached the gates, banging my fist against them. The wooden gates groaned open at my arrival. I almost collapsed, sheer exhaustion taking over my body. I looked up at the approaching footsteps and saw a guard clad in a green cloak standing in front of me, arms wide open.

“Welcome to Trost!”

**Author's Note:**

> I wondered who spotted the 'O brother where art thou' reference. I couldn't help myself.
> 
> Also I made Mikasa a dog, I can only apologize but her characteristics seemed to fit!
> 
> I refer to Kuru's disease here but I've taken some liberties with the actual symptoms.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed it. I love feedback!


End file.
